The Messed up High school
by dattebayo4321
Summary: A school in konoha opens, everyone, literally, like the akatsuki even! is there.Even a pink haired girl and a duck butt hair styled boy. What could happen between these two? R&R *Latest Story* Will be postponed until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**Plague! PLAGUE!!!! Sorry.....D; i wasn't able to put up this story that i have been working on! Ah well, lets get this story started! Dont own anything!  
**

**

* * *

**It was the first day of high school. An alarm clock owned by a pink haired girl named Sakura ringed, so she slammed it down with her inhuman strength, causing her dresser to have a hole in it. Sakura grumbled and groaned while getting up.

"Damn, all ways while a good dream is happening," She said, being sad and grumpy. She walked to her bathroom, took a bath, and dressed up in her uniform, then she looked straight at herself in the mirror. Sakura was wearing a short sleeve white button up shirt, a blue skirt **(you choose how long it is) **socks, and black boots.

Sakura grabbed her bag, cellphone, and her keys to her jet-black convertible. Since her house was more like a mansion with maids, butlers, and chefs, they all waved a good-bye, that is, until one of Sakura's maids named Shinu called after her.

"Sakura-sama! You forgot your red ribbon!" Shinu called out. Sakura glanced at her, smiled and said, "Thank you, goodbye now." Sakura opened the door to her car, started the engine, and started to drive off to school.

She, as in Sakura, arrived at the new school that was just opened in Konoha, Tsunade being principal/headmistress, and heck, Tsunade is crazy! She told The akatsuki, and hell, Orochimaru and Team....What was that name...? Oh wait, team hebi! Yeah, that's the name. She checked her schedule:

Homeroom: Hatake Kakashi- Language Arts/Literature 8:00-9:00

Deidara and Sasori: Art 9:01-10:00

Brunch 10:01-11:00

Yuhi Kurenai: History 11:01-12:00

Might Gai: P.E. 12:01-1:00

Lunch: 1:01-2:00

Orochimaru: Science 2:00-2:30

Sarutobi Asuma: Math 2:30-3:00

Sakura walked down the main hallway until she saw two girls; one with midnight colored hair and pearl colored eyes, and one with light blonde hair and baby blue eyes. "Hi hinata, Ino-pig," Sakura greeted.

"Yeah, hi Forehead, what homeroom do you have?" Ino asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, why?"

"Sweet! Because basically everyone has him for homeroom!"

Hinata watched the two best friends chatter and rant, and Hinata said, "Sakura-san-"

"Ne, Hinata, you don't have to call me that, 'kay?" Sakura replied to her.

"OKay, Sakura, hello," Hinata greeted, smiling sweetly at the girl. The girls talked which calsses they have and Ino whined, "Aww! That sucks! You only have homeroom, History, and P.E. together! Everyone has the same classes as me!"

Sakura knew this and smiled sadly, but then she said, "At least it is better than nothing," The other two understood, and they all went to class. In the class, tons of screaming went in the room, that is, until Sakura banged the door to get attention and she told them to settle down. "Ne, Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan. SAKURA-CHAN!" A blonde boy screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NARUTO?!" Sakura screamed back.

"LOOK! THERE IS TEME OUTSIDE!" Naruto replied pointing outside from the window. Sakura took a glance outside, then frowned when she saw _him. _Flashbacks then started to flood her mind.

_"what are you doing out here at night? Taking a stroll?" Sasuke asked._

_"In order to leave the village, you have to take this road," Sakura replied._

_"Go home and sleep," Sasuke commanded her._

_After a few steps, Sakura asked, "Why?"_

_"Why won't you say anything to me?" She asked something again.  
_

_"Why do you shut everyone out?" and Again._

_"Why do I have to tell you?" Sasuke finally asked her. "I'm telling that you meddle too much. Stop bothering me all the time."  
_

_"You always act like you hate me Sasuke-kun. Do you remember?" Tears came like waterfalls. "When we were genin, the day we first became a three man cell, we were here alone at this very were angry at me, weren't you?" Sakura remembers a flashback when they first became a team. _

_"I don't remember," Sasuke replied to her. _

_"That's right, it was a long time ago," Sakura told him. "But it started on that day. You and I, and Naruto and Kaka-sensei, the four of us did alot of missions together. It was difficult and it was awful, but, even so, it was fun!" She continued._

_"I know what happened to your clan. But with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy. No one...Neither you nor me..." Sakura trailed off._

_ "I know that." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at Sasuke with surprise._

_ "I am different from you guys. I follow a different path from you guys. The four of us together... It's true that I have thought of that as a possible path. Despite being the four of us together, my heart has chosen revenge. I live for that purpose. I can't be like you or Naruto."_

_"Aren't you going to be lonely all by yourself? Sasuke-kun, you told me that being alone is painful! I know that really well, so much that it hurts! I have family and friends. But, if you leave, for me...to me, it's the same thing as being alone!" Sakura exclaimed. _

_"From this on, there will be new paths." Sasuke told her.  
_

_"__I... I love you with all my heart!... If you were to stay here with me, there would be no regrets... because every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy I swear!... I would do anything for you! so... Please just stay with me!_" _Young Sakura said, tears pouring out of her jade green eyes. _

_"I will even help you in your revenge! There must be Something i can do! That's why, just please stay with me!" She pleaded. "And if that's not possible, please take me with you!" Sakura told him.  
_

_"After all this, You're still annoying," Sasuke replied to her, smirking.  
_

_"Sasuke-kun! Don't leave! I-if you do, then I'll scream!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke was touched at the affection, but Sakura didn't notice.  
_

_ He disappeared, but reappeared right behind the girl and said, "Thank you," After making her pass out._

"Sakura, you okay?" a girl with brunette hair in buns asked Sakura, seeing that her mind wasn't paying attention to the actual present world.

"Oh, I'm fine, Tenten, ehehe," Sakura replied. _'that's right, i'm stronger than how i use to be,' _Sakura thought.

**'Dayuuum straight!" **A voice yelled in her.

_'What the fuggnuggets? you're back inner?'_

**'Hell yeah! you are excited that our sasuke-kun is back! *squeal***

_'Since when was he ours? oh and, no im not excited._

**'He was ALWAYS ours! Oh, and, you are, you just won't admit it, oh, here he comes!'**

Sakura didn't bother looking at the door when it opened. She stared off, until that is, she hears a girl voice that goes, "What the fuck? What type of school is this Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura then looked, Sasuke too, and Sakura glared at him. Sasuke just scoffed and said, "Shut up Karin."

She, as in Sakura, looked at the people with Sasuke. There was one with white-ish silver hair, one with orange hair, and the girl who talked had red hair.

The racket of the room then went up again, until Sakura got up from her seat, walked to the chalk board, and made a *SCREECH* using chalk. Sasuke watched what she did, smirked, and took the seat that was next to hers. Sakura made her way back to her seat.

"Why are YOU here Uchiha?" she questioned.

"Oh, no more 'Sasuke-kun'?" he asked playfully.

"Shut up Uchiha before my fist makes contact with your face..." Sakura growled.

"You wouldn't want to do that to 'Sasuke-kun, would you?" The whole class was watching what was happening.

"SHANNARO! URUSAI!" Sakura yelled, punching Sasuke 40 feet under ground. "What the hell bitch?" The red one name Karin asked. Sakura ignored her, and Sasuke came back to the classroom. The door once opened again. A person came in but it wasn't Kakashi...

* * *

**Yay! I'm finally done X3 took me forever!**

**shinu: yay! well, anyways everyone please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**soooo touched with what happened to this story! As always, I don't own anything!

* * *

**_recap:_

_"Why are YOU here Uchiha?" she questioned._

_"Oh, no more 'Sasuke-kun'?" he asked playfully._

_"Shut up Uchiha before my fist makes contact with your face..." Sakura growled._

_"You wouldn't want to do that to 'Sasuke-kun, would you?" The whole class was watching what was happening._

_"SHANNARO! URUSAI!" Sakura yelled, punching Sasuke 40 feet under ground. "What the hell bitch?" The red one name Karin asked. Sakura ignored her, and Sasuke came back to the classroom. The door once opened again. A person came in but it wasn't Kakashi..._

_end of recap_

The person who came in was....Itachi?! What the hell? "I thought you were dead!" the silverish haired boy exclaimed.

"Shut up, ah crap, damn it this school already has damages," Itachi remarked, sighing at the hole that Sakura made.

"Well, the reason why I am here-" Itachi was cut off by Sasuke, who threw a kunai at the chalkboard.

"*Sigh* As I was saying, I am here because Kakashi-san has a mission, an A-rank mission. I don't know any information, but from now until he comes back, I will be your substitute. Okay?" The older Uchiha said.

Everyone agreed, and Itachi started to talk again. "I don't care what you do, juat don't damage this place, don't bug me, and I will put up things you need on the board so I don't have to explain everything."

"Teme! Teme! Teme! Te-" Naruto was cut off of annoying Sasuke by Sakura, who screamed, "Urusai Naruto!"

Naruto pouted, then went, " Itachi! Itachi! Ita-" he was once cut off again, only by Hinata, who said, "N-naruto-kun, you m-might get in trouble,"

"Okay Hinata-chan!" Naruto replied to the heiress of the hyuuga clan.

Hinata flushed with redness and passed out.

Neji sighed, and said, "I'm taking her to the infirmary."

Everyone watched as he picked his relative up and exited the homeroom.

The bell then rang six minutesafter and everyone left, all except the two Uchihas.

"I thought I killed you," Sasuke said.

"I thought I was dead," Itachi replied.

"Oh crap, I forgot my bag!" A voice yelled from the hallway.

The door opened to reveal Sakura. She raced to her seat, the Uchihas watching her, and grabbed her bag, then left.

"Damn, time for me to go," Sasuke said to his brother.

"Sasuke, try to make that girl happy, I know what happened when you were leaving the village, you didn't really want to lose her," said Itachi.

The younger Uchiha grunted, and left the classroom. the boy forgot which class he has next, so he checked his schedule:

Homeroom: Hatake Kakashi- Language Arts/Literature 8:00-9:00

Deidara and Sasori: Art 9:01-10:00

Brunch 10:01-11:00

Yuhi Kurenai: History 11:01-12:00

Might Gai: P.E. 12:01-1:00

Lunch: 1:01-2:00

Orochimaru: Science 2:00-2:30

Sarutobi Asuma: Math 2:30-3:00

The onyx-ed eyed male went to Deidara and Sasori's classroom. There, he saw yet again Sakura, sitting in the front row. He saw her frown, because it was what, 9:08, and they weren't even there.

"I thought I killed that bitch off, but surely, that was a lie," He heard her mutter.

"hey, look, its forehead girl," Ami said.

"Forehead girl? Ooh, I'll get used to that," Karin said.

"Karin pick on someone your own size. Oh, wait, Ami is the only other person that is as fat as you," Sakura told the two, smirking.

_'Hn. how much has she changed?' _Sasuke thought.

**'shannaro! i finally made it to your mind sasuke-kun!' **Someone (*cough* inner *cough* sakura) exclaimed in his mind.

_'What the hell? who the fuck are you?'_

**'I am Inner Sakura! Shannaro! You don't know how much sakura has grown while i was on vacation!'**

_'Vacation?'_

**'Cho! Vacation! when you left, I left for vacation! Sakura has tried to block her love from you, a.k.a the human ice cube,because she doesn't want to get our heart get broken again, like how you did!' **

_'Aa, I see, I feel bad...'_

_**'Yosh! And I'm free!' **_Another voice screamed.

**'I should get going since now you have an inner no-'**

'Inner! There you are! Damn it! Which mind are you in?!' One more voice screamed.

**'gomen gomen! oh, this is sasuke-kun's mind!!!!'**

'Damn it, why are YOU in Uchiha's mind?!'

_'Sakura? what the hell?'_

_**' dont forget about me!!!!**_

'We should get going inner. and no buts!'

**'baii inner sasu-cakes!**

Both inner and regular Sakura exited the guy's mind. Sasuke glanced at Sakura, and both of them stared at each other. Class then began by making clay bunnies.

"Bunnies go hop hop, so that starts hop, step, jump..." Deidara started.

"Drew, Draw, Drawn..." Sasori continued.

"Chi, Syrup, Whip. Who I want to be!" both of them exclaimed at the first part of the song they were singing.

"Oh mah gawd, are you singing Kokoro no Tamago (a/n: do not own!!!!) by Buono!?!" Suigetsu screamed out.

"Oh mah gawd, you know that song?! I love it! *squeal* The girls are sooooo cute!" Sasori and Deidara replied at the same time.

"Uhhh......" Sakura trailed off.

The two akatsuki members blushed and Deidara said, "Uhh, a manly man doesn't like girlish things un, haha."

The people, or Team Hebi, were also in Sakura's classES. Yeah, plural. But, then again, she didn't know that, neither did them.

And damn Ami was in all of her classes also. Sad isn't it? No, no, no.

Sakura was enjoying it, because Karin and Ami just became best friends, they would chatter non stop, so the reason why Sakura enjoys them is because the teachers for her classes that she has gone so far, they would yell at the two, with cuss words, such as:

"Shut the fuck up you two sluts!" from Itachi,

"Damn it, shut up before I put my clay bombs down your throats un!" from Deidara, and.....

"Fucking bitches! Shut the fuck up before I fucking murder the fuck out of you two sluts damn bitches! You two just won't fucking shut up!I swear to Janshin, I WILL sacrifice you two to the gods!" from Kakuzu, who walked in during art class.

At that comment, Suigetsu, Sakura, and Jugo were laughing, Sasuke was smirking, and Ami and Karin were crying like drama queens. "Oi, Jugo, I think we just found a new buddy!" Suigetsu yelled after finishing his bunny.

"Yeah, welcome Sakura-san!" Jugo said to the pinkette after wiping a laughing tear.

"Ah, Jugo, just call me Sakura! Haha!" Sakura replied, banging on the table, eventually breaking it, then going to the table where Karin and Ami were, then breaking that one too. The two girls fell, and started to cry.

"Oi, go pinkie! Haha (un)!" The two art "teachers" yelled.

Sakura twitched, glared at them and said, " Who you calling pinkie?"

"Umm.....not me, he said it (un)," the two replied at the same time. Sakura was about to punch them, that is, until she remembered that this was a high school. She calmly went back to her seat, which was yet again next to Sasuke's.

Class then ended, and it was now brunch time.

"Sakura, wanna sit with me, Jugo, Sasuke, and unfortunately Karin and Ami? You can bring some of your friends," said Suigetsu.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the invite from Suigetsu.

"Sure! I'll bring a few!" replied Sakura.

Sakura ran off into the crowd, and brought back Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and Sai.

"Okay, this is Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and Sai." Sakura said. Then there was a paper that slapped her on the face. she looked at it, and it said,

'Dance Tomorrow!

When: Friday, 6:00-9:00 P.M

Where: Gymnasium

What type of Music: Ke$ha

Lady Gaga

Black Eyed Peas

Paramore

Millionares

Orianthi

FLOW!

and more!

Karaoke!

Catering: Yes

Come!'

"Sugoi! a Dance! Aww, but I don't have a date..." Sakura said.

"Why don't I help you? We can start after school!" Ino said encouraging.

"Aww thanks Ino-pig!"

"Welcome Sakuforehead!"

"OKay, lets text Panda-chan, Tem-chan, and Konan-chan!"

"I'll text Konan!" Said Sakura.

"Okay, I'll text Tennie-chan!" Hinata told the girls. The guys were just watching them.

"Then I'll text Tem-chan!"

_To: Fangurl_

_From: Barbie_

_Help get Sak get date 4 dance!_

To: PandaTen

From: Sillent_Nin

Help Saku-chan get a date!

To: Paper Flower

From: KickassChick

Konan, theres a dance, so Barbie-chan told me to tell you that she wants you to help me get a date ;D

_To: Barbie_

_From: Fangurl_

_kay, ill meet u after skool_

to: Silent_Nin

From: PandaTen

Cho! I'll be there!

To: KickassChick

From: Paper Flower

M'kay. See u l8r!

"That's settled now, well, that's done," Sakura said.

"Teme, I gotta talk to you," Naruto said, pulling Sasuke away from the group.

"What dobe?"

"Teme, I think you like Sakura-chan,"

"Hn. what makes you think that?"

"You keep going near her, you look at her,"

"So? What's so bad about that?"

"You don't do that!"

"Pfft,"

"Teme, lets face it. You like Sakura-chan, you want to ask her out, but her inner came to you and said that she is afraid of getting her heart broken, am I correct?"

"How'd you know that?"

"I can see it, plus Itachi saw inside your head about the feud, and so he told me."

"...Like I'd ever like her."

"Well, anyways, Sakura-chan is having a sleepover after the dance at her mansion-"

"Woah, mansion?"

"Yeah, she bought it with all of her money that she earned at the hospital,"

"Oh, continue,"

"And she is inviting everyone," Naurto ended.

"okay, I'll come," Sasuke said.

* * *

** After school**

There were four long lines of boys. Skura kept saying no after no, and soon, the lines were gone.

"That's it, I'll just go alone. Anyways, you guys are coming over after the dance?" sakura asked.

"Yeah," All of the other girls said.

* * *

**The next day- Sakura's mansion- before the dance**

"Sakura-sama, how about this black knee length one?" Shinu asked.

The dress she was holing was a black knee length dress, with a pink bow on the top right. The accessory with it was a big black bow in the hair. The shoes would be black stilettos, and the purse would be a mini-bag that is black.

"Perfect! Thanks Shinu-chan!" Sakura thanked her personal was the closest maid that she had, because Shinu was the first one she had ever hired.

After Sakura put on the dress, she looked dazzling.

Konan, Temari, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata were also at Sakura's house because they wanted to drop off their stuff so they wouldn't have to later. The six girls decided to go in a limo, and so they did.

At the dance, most of the guys were looking at drop-dead Sakura. They had hearts in their eyes. Sasuke even looked at Sakura, and he blushed slightly. If you are wondering why Sasuke is there, well, its because of his best friend who he hates, aka Naruto.

Everyone danced at every single piece of music, except for the slow dance songs. "Sakura, wanna dance with me?" a ton of guys asked her that, but every time, she said no, Until a boy that had brown hair and green eyes came to her.

"Mademoiselle, it's a shame to see you alone. Shall you dance with me? My name is Klaus, what is yours?"

"Um, my name is Sakura, and I don't know if I should..." she glanced at Sasuke, who was looking down, looking sort of hurt.

She scooted over to Sasuke and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." he replied.

"NO, you aren't,"

"Fine, I'm not,"

"I see, Sasuke-kun,"

"Aa, you call me Sasuke-kun now, good, everything's back to normal,"

"What did my inner tell you?" Sakura asked, tears starting to swell in her eyes.

"I...broke your heart....I am sorry...."

"It's...okay, that's in the past....anyways, you coming?"

"Yeah,"

"Cool,"

* * *

**after the dance**, **sakura's mansion**

"sakura-chan, you have a whole closet of ramen for me?!" Naruto yelled.

"Hell yeah! Now let's get this started!" Sakura yelled.

* * *

**yosh! and i'm done! shinu, you know your role in this story?**

**shinu: yup! anyways, review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**cho, here is the third chapter! you ready for this shinu?!  
**

**shinu: YEAH!**

**you ready for this sakura?**

**sakura: NO!**

**shinu: and my sisters are in this! muwahahahha! :D  
**

**well, you better! yup! oh, and the people who came to sakura's were: konan, temari, tenten, ino, hinata, sai, naruto, pein, shikamaru, itachi (weird....), and sasuke.**

**gaara-cookie-chan: dattebayo4321 does not own naruto, otherwise, sasuke would be with sakura, hinata would be with naruto, and i would be fed cookies all day.**

**

* * *

**_recap:_

_"sakura-chan, you have a whole closet of ramen for me?!" Naruto yelled._

_"Hell yeah! Now let's get this started!" Sakura yelled._

_end of recap_

Naruto dove in the closet of ramen, and screamed, "Arigato Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan, come in here!"

Hinata ran in the closet to look for her crush. "Ne, Hinata-chan, don't forget to change! You too Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

The other girls went into Sakura's room, where they had put their clothes, and dressed up in their pajamas. Sakura was wearing a pink tank top with black shorts, with a robe that was black.

Tenten was wearing a black shirt with black sweats. Konan was in a blue shirt and blue shorts. Ino was in the same outfit as Tenten, only her shirt was green. Hinata rushed out of the closet that she was in, and dressed up in a light blue shirt with matching shorts.

"Sakura-sama, Sakura-sama! Tsunade-sama is on the phone!" Amaya screamed.

Sakura rushed down the stairs, and grabbed the phone from Amaya.

"Konbanwa Tsunade-shishou," Sakura said.

"*giggle* Sak- *hiccup* ura, where *hiccup* is the *giggle* rest of my *hiccup* sake?!" Sakura's teacher laughed and hiccuped drunkly.

"Right next to your desk, why?"

"Oh, *giggle* I knew that!"

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Cause I felt like it!" And she hung up.

Sakura sweatdropped and walked to the kitchen, where she saw other maids of hers, known as Amaya and Seline. Those two look the same as Shinu, because they are triplets.

"Sakura-sama, cake?" Seline asked.

"Perhaps milk with that?" Amaya added.

"Nah, It's okay," Sakura assured. Sakura went back to the living room where everyone was in their pajamas and Naruto and Hinata playing Call of Duty 4.

"So, forehead, what are we gonna do besides watching Hinata whoop Naruto's ass in Call of Duty?" asked Ino.

"Truth or dare, why?"

"Oh no..."

"Oh no?" this time it was Itachi talking.

"Err, last time......"

_Flashback:_

_"Let's play truth or dare girls!" Sakura and Tenten exclaimed, jumping up and down at Sakura's 14th birthday sleepover.  
_

_"Fine," Temari said. Everyone else agreed, and Sakura started. _

_"Ino, truth or dare?" Sakura asked._

_"Dare!"_

_"I dare you to....go to the hokage's office and say to shishou, "I like pie! Do you? Do you? Ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!" and come running back.!"_

_10 minutes later....._

_"I'm kicking your ass forhead!" _

_"Not if I do first, pig,"_

_"What happened?" Hinata asked._

_"She sent me flying out of the office, into someone that i had to heal AGAIN, and pinched me."_

_"Looks like this night is going to be fun," Sakura said._

"....And so, that was the story last time we played truth or dare," Ino finished.

"Hey! I'm more mature now! That's not nice!" Sakura argued.

"W-we s-should g-get s-started on this g-game now," stuttered Hinata.

"I'll go first! Itachi, truth or dare?" Sakura asked, with an evil aura behind her.

"Dare!" Itachi replied.

"I dare you to go with Shinu, Amaya, and Seline to my room so they can make you look like a girl, with makeup and stuff!" Sakura told him, doing a "muwahahahahaha!" afterwards.

"Oh my god...." Itachi said, sobbing and going up to the room.

A few minutes later, he came back out wearing a black dress, black high heels, eye liner, black lipstick, and blush. Everyone started to laugh, and he just grumbled.

"My, what a joyous time!" Amaya said. "Yeah!" the other two replied.

"Little brother, truth or dare?" Itachi asked.

"Dare," Sasuke replied.

"I dare you to.......go in a closet with Sakura-san, and kiss each other for seven minutes!" The older Uchiha said, after hearing what Shinu said.

Shinu had said, "When Sasuke-san picks dare, tell that he has to go in a closet with Sakura-sama and kiss for seven minutes! If he picks truth, ask who he likes! And if he says no one, force it out of Naruto-san!"

The younger Uchiha blushed, and so did the pinkette. Both of them nodded, with Itachi giving Sakura a Payback-time stare.

Once the two were in, a lock sound was made to the closet, and this is when the pair confesses to each other.

* * *

**....wow....i can't believe it's so short! DX!!! **

**well, maybe its because of the last chapter, which was over 2,000 words.... anyways, review minna! onegai! click it please! but before that....**

**Joy to the akatsuki!**

**Karin's Dead!**

**Ami too! (i mean the naruto ami, not shugo chara ami)**

**They put them over a fire,**

**using topns and tons of wire,**

**roasted, roasted is what happened,**

**roasted, roasted is what happened,**

**roasted, roasted is what happened!**

**yay akatsuki!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**yosh! i am working on this chapter and i'm waiting for votes on my poll! i don't own anything, except my OCs! **

**and NOW, FOR DEI-KUN!  
**

**Deidara: Art Is A Bang!**

**i read the new chapter, and i was like: !#$%^& Sak**ura-chan!

**

* * *

**_recap:_

_"Little brother, truth or dare?" Itachi asked._

_"Dare," Sasuke replied._

_"I dare you to.......go in a closet with Sakura-san, and kiss each other for seven minutes!" The older Uchiha said, after hearing what Shinu said._

_Shinu had said, "When Sasuke-san picks dare, tell that he has to go in a closet with Sakura-sama and kiss for seven minutes! If he picks truth, ask who he likes! And if he says no one, force it out of Naruto-san!"_

_The younger Uchiha blushed, and so did the pinkette. Both of them nodded, with Itachi giving Sakura a Payback-time stare._

_Once the two were in, a lock sound was made to the closet, and this is when the pair confesses to each other._

_end of recap_

**In the closet**

"Damn Itachi...." Sakura growled.

"Your fault for doing that to him."

"NO! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR CHOOSING DARE!"

"Hn."

"I knew I shouldn't have put a closet near the living room."

"Aa."

"Crap, where is the fucking light?" Sakura grumbled, looking for the light, but accidentally tripped. Sakura landed on Sasuke, lips locked. Both of them blushed, and pull away 20 seconds after that.

"...."

"....Why are you so quiet? It's just a kiss."

"Kiss? Just a kiss?! That was my firs-" Sakura put her hands over her mouth quickly as she nearly finished her sentence.

"Your first, huh? That was mine too, Sakura_-chan,_" Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up! Curse me and my mind to make sure that we can't use our chakra in here!"

Outside of the closet, everyone was listening. Then, somehow Kiba came and listened, and said, "What the hell?!"

"Damn It Kiba! Shut the fuck up!" Naruto whispered harshly.

"Well, it's been seven minutes, lets let them out," Ino said, unlocking it.

"Finally, what the hell kiba, what are you doing here? Ah well, come on, lets get back to the living room," Sakura said, being exhausted, pulling Sasuke behind her.

"*Cough* love*cough* birds," Naruto and Itachi said. Sakura twitched, threw the younger Uchiha somewhere (**a/n: **who knows where Sasuke could have ended at o.o), got her fists ready, and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

Sasuke came back from landing somewhere and said, "Sakura, I think you throw to hard. I ended up on Pluto, but with my awesomenessry Uchiha powers I protected myself." (**a/n: **Dayuuuuuum! How did he get here so fast?)

"Anyways, Sakura-chan, we didn't say, anything, right Itachi?" Naruto grinned.

"Y-yeah," Itachi stumbled, being scared of Sakura because he might get punched farther from Pluto.

"I thought so," Sakura told the weasel and the obsessive ramen eater, glaring at them.

Someone knocked on the door, and one of Sakura's maids named Sumi rushed to the door. Sumi has black hair, red eyes, and light opened to reveal the slutty ass monkey Karen....no it was spelled....Karin! Yeah, back to the topic, it was Karin there! And, she melted some of the door with her dirty hands.

"Thanks ALOT Karin," Amaya said. All the maids, butlers, etc. knew who Karin was because after the first day of konoha high, Sakura held a meeting in which they talked about karin and not be nice to her/it/.

"Shut up, slut." Karin replied.

"Hey, Karin, I think those eyeglasses are broken," Seline smirked.

"No they aren't- OWW!" Karin yelled, getting punched in the eye by Seline. Karin then looked melted; not the wicked witch kind of melted, punched melted.

"That's it, i need to log on gaia! **(do not own)**" Sakura said. She rushed to her computer, logged on as FlyFreeForeverandsoar (i am letting her use my account.) and checked it. Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"ah, nothing new," The girl sighed. Sakura went to karin, healed her, and helped her up.

"Look, Karin, get out of here now, I already have to deal with you at school, 'kay?"

"O-okay," and with that, Karin left.

"Why'd you asked it to leave so nicely?!!!" Itachi screamed, breaking a vase bought by Amu's mom.**(what the hell o.o)**

"It'd be easier like that. Anyways, you broke the vase that costed me 30,000 yen to by from Online that was owned by Amu's mom??!!!" Sakura exploded.

"Sorry for my brothers actions," Sasuke said.

"Damn uchihas," the girl growled.

* * *

**so? how did you**** like it? sorry, my "u****" key isn't working, so i have to copy and paste the please! Oh, and I am currently working on a new story that might come ou****t in March, and i won't be on 'till friday next week! -yesh, sob sob, I know TT_TT- i am soooooooooooooooooo sorry if it is short!!!! and for all the people who have read this story and yo**u** dont get the vase thing, check o**u**t "The S**u**per **u**ber tiring story!" There, y**ou **will get it.  
**


	5. NOTE

**A/N:** Hey ppl! yeah.....a note. Mmhm.. NOTE. anyways, ya know in the last chapter when Sak-chan logged on to Gaia as "FlyFreeForeverandsoar", that's my sissy's acc, butI check it for her, so its like it's mine. Sorry!!!! XDDDDD -wow, sooooooooooo short- well, i wanted to make it clear. The weird thing is, she put my b-day instead of hers. LOL. well, bye bye now! Yeah, and I feel sorta sad for Karin, so I'll make Ami suffer!!!

BYE ;D


End file.
